


When the Wind Dies

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: #bLAMEGARON, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Garon is just mentioned but i still blame him, Garon is the cause, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, Oh My God, Other, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, What am I doing, also, angst with happy ending, i am sorrry, i apologize for the crappy beginning how do i eVEN START SOMETHING LIKE THIS, i don't kknowwwwww, kind of, probably ooc as hell, this is based off of a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Saizo wasn't sure how it came to this, or why it even happened."Let's play would you rather, shall we? Would you rather drown and let your brother live....or live while your brother dies?"i'm not joking as I write this I am crying and laughing to myself about wtf I am doing with my life and what is wr ong with meeand fair warning this is pretty bad this IS based on a dream I had





	When the Wind Dies

Saizo wasn't sure how it came to this, or why it was happening.

He just knew it had something to do with that bastard, Garon. He had been all over the news as of late, warning people that he was on the loose. Saizo had kept it on mind, but didn't really think much of it. After all, what would be the odds of him encountering this dangerous man?

Apparently, they had been pretty good.

Oh no, it wasn't Garon that captured him and his brother. It wasn't Garon that knocked them both out. It wasn't Garon that had them wake up near a deep lake. Garon was the one to order it to be done. So here he was, with Kaze as they both tried to figure a way out of this situation, along with why they were here in the first place.

The guy who had captured them chuckled sadistically, twirling a knife in his fingers.

"So, you must be the two the Boss sent me to capture. I don't see why; I mean, neither of you seem like very important people to me," he said, slowly letting his words sink in. "He said I had to kill one of you and let the other live for some reason..."

Saizo looked at Kaze, who shared his horrified look. 

"Eh, I don't really feel like just killing one of you...but I also don't want to really piss of the Boss. Might as well have some fun with this," he said with a smile that sent chills down Saizo's spine.

Slowly, he walked towards Kaze, which was when Saizo began to fight furiously against his restraints. He cut off the ropes that bound Kaze’s legs together before grabbing Kaze by his shirt, lifting him in the air before turning to face the water. The man held him over the water as he smirked, although Saizo only saw the terrified look on his normally calm brother’s face.

“Let’s play would you rather, shall we? Would you rather drown and let your brother live...or live while your brother dies?” the man said before dropping him into the lake, nearly throwing him in.

Saizo screamed as Kaze sank beneath the surface of the water.

The man smirked before turning back to Saizo, looking at him for a moment before forcefully grabbing the latter and dragging him to the edge of the lake.

“You get to watch with me! Let’s see what your brother chooses…” he trailed off before forcing Saizo to watch.

The lake was a lot deeper than it looked, though Kaze was still visible. Saizo stared, horrified as Kaze made no effort to swim to the surface.  
Suddenly, Kaze began thrashing, his normally calm eyes wide and scared. The horror Saizo felt continued to rise, as he silently pleaded for Kaze to just swim to the surface.

Then it stopped.

The younger twin stayed in the water, unmoving. His eyes gazed unseeingly at the surface.

Saizo choked back a sob, before feeling burning anger take over him. This man killed his brother. Despite how, realistically, the odds were against him, Saizo was hellbent on making this man pay.

“Well, I guess he’d rather die. Now…”

Saizo felt something solid hit the back of his head, and all went black.

…

Nothing Ryoma or Kagero did could get Saizo out of his mourning. It only made him far more bitter and angry than he normally was, only about ten seconds from snapping at anybody. In an attempt, the two had taken Saizo to a fast-food restaurant for lunch, remembering how fascinated he had been the first time he was there.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case, as Saizo was just sitting, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. Kaze’s death had affected him in a horrible way.

Then his phone rang.

Without even looking at the caller ID, Saizo pressed answer and just pressed speakerphone. A very familiar voice spoke, causing Kagero and Ryoma to exchange shocked glances.  
“Why are you so angry and bitter now?” the voice said, and Saizo snapped, grabbing the phone.

“BECAUSE MY BROTHER DIED FOR ME-” Saizo stopped.

The caller ID said “Kaze”.

He looked up, at the window across from the table he was sitting at.

There was Kaze, holding the phone away from his ear with one hand while waving with the other, a smile on his face. 

Saizo didn’t even think about it. He simply leapt across the table and jumped through the window at Kaze.

(For a brief moment on Kaze’s face, there was a look that said, “Ohhh shit, maybe I shouldn’t have told him like this fUCK-”)

Saizo, after jumping through a glass window somehow, tackled Kaze to the ground, hugging him tightly. Kaze yelped in surprise, landing on his back with a soft thud.

“S-Saizo, did you have to jump through a wind-” Kaze wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

“Y-YOU ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE D-DEAD, NEVER D-DO THAT AGAIN, MY HEART CAN’T HANDLE IT, Y-YOU ASS!” Saizo said through choked sobs.

Kaze looked surprised by this sudden display of emotion from his normally stoic brother, but it quickly faded to a sad smile.

“I’m sorry brother, I’ll try to not scare you like that again,” Kaze said softly, hugging him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently questioning what is wrong with my brain excuse me pl ease


End file.
